Express this product in scientific notation: $(3.10\times 10^{2})\times (3.00\times 10^{-4})$
Answer: Start by collecting like terms together. $= (3.10\times 3.00) \times (10^{2}\times 10^{-4})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 9.3 \times 10^{2\,+\,-4}$ $= 9.3 \times 10^{-2}$